Make a Move
by slackerD
Summary: Tired of the insane amount of unacknowledged gayness between Chloe and Beca, Fat Amy pushes Beca to admit her feelings to the redhead after Chloe serenades Beca with Just The Way You Are.


**Title:** Make a Move  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Beca/Chloe, Fat Amy, Aubrey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Tired of the insane amount of unacknowledged gayness between Chloe and Beca, Fat Amy pushes Beca to admit her feelings to the redhead after Chloe serenades her with _Just The Way You Are_.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:**~1,900

* * *

The giddiness that Beca is feeling about their improvised mash up is almost embarrassing and she tries to rein it in. Still, it's hard not to feel good about their chances. They definitely stand a real shot at winning. She'd been a little surprised by Aubrey's song choice, but it had worked out perfectly. Beca isn't sure what she enjoyed more, the relaxed, free flowing atmosphere that had surrounded them as they sung or Chloe's singing. Beca isn't sure why, but listening to Chloe sing seemed to amplify her crush significantly; maybe because it almost felt like the redhead was singing to her.

As they're exiting the pool, Beca notices that Fat Amy seems to be lagging behind. Beca looks at her expectantly, since it's obvious that she has something to say.

"Please tell me that you're finally gonna make a move now."

"What?"

"You do know that Aubrey chose that song for Chloe," Amy continues.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Chloe and the insane amount of unacknowledged gayness between the two of you." Amy speaks slowly as if Beca is an idiot.

"What? There is not." Beca stares at Fat Amy in disbelief. "And what does that have to do with Aubrey's song choice?"

"If that girl wasn't singing to you, then my name isn't Fat Amy."

Beca chuckles. "I thought your name was Fat Patricia."

Fat Amy actually looks sheepish for a moment. "You remember that do you?"

"It was like an hour ago," Beca reminds her.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Fat Amy says. "Now that Chloe has pretty much serenaded you, you have to make a move."

"Amy, I-"

"I don't want to hear whatever lame ass excuse you're about to come up with," Fat Amy interrupts. "I can't handle the sexual tension anymore. And besides, we can't afford any more distractions right now."

"Sexual tension?" Beca questioned. "Distractions?"

"Are you being dense on purpose?"

They stop walking because Beca knows that Fat Amy is right, but it's been so long since she's put herself out there. It's safer that way; hurts less. But lately Beca's been thinking that maybe Chloe is worth the risk. She blames it on having not seen Chloe in weeks. With all those daily rehearsals, Beca had gotten so used to seeing the redhead every day, and so going more than a few days without seeing her bright smile had Beca going into withdrawal.

"Girl's totally into you," Fat Amy says. "You need to just kiss her or at least serenade her back."

"Fine," Beca says.

"You're going to serenade her?!" Fat Amy exclaims.

"No," Beca replies. "But I will go and... tell her how I feel."

Fat Amy sighs. "Serenading would be better."

They start walking again.

"Do I tell you how to handle your romantic entanglements?" Beca asks, smiling.

"Please. The way guys throw themselves at me?" Fat Amy scoffs. "Unnecessary."

"It must be the mermaid dancing," Beca teases.

**...**

Before Beca heads over to Chloe's, she decides that maybe flowers might help her cause. The only problem is that nothing is open this late. She manages to find a gas station selling single roses and gratefully buys one. Turns out, she only had ten dollars on her, so the single rose is really her only option.

Feeling a bit ridiculous and very nervous, Beca knocks on the apartment door.

Thankfully, it's answered quickly and Beca doesn't have too long to doubt her decision.

Unfortunately, it's Aubrey who opens the door.

"Beca," Aubrey smirks. "It's late."

Ignoring the instinct to run, Beca asks, "Is Chloe asleep?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then it's not too late," Beca retorts, wondering why she enjoys antagonizing Aubrey so much.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow, but steps aside to let Beca in.

"She's in her room."

Beca nods and slowly walks towards the closed door.

"Is that a rose?" Aubrey asks.

Still feeling a bit on edge, Beca's reply is sarcastic. "Does it _look _like a rose?"

Aubrey just shakes her head and heads back into her own room as Beca knocks on Chloe's door.

Beca hears a reserved "Come in." She opens the door and slips inside.

Chloe is on her bed, her laptop playing some very familiar sounding songs and looks up in surprise.

"You're not Aubrey."

Beca chuckles. "Thank god for that."

Despite the teasing smile Beca is wearing, Chloe still shoots her a chastising look.

"I, uh, know it's kinda late."

"It's never too late for you to stop by," Chloe assures her.

Beca takes this as a good sign. "Good. I, um, got this for you," Beca says, holding out the rose.

The smile that spreads across Chloe's face melts Beca's heart and even though she doesn't know for sure that Chloe likes her back, Beca's confidence is definitely building.

"For me?" Chloe asks as she accepts the flower from Beca's nervous grip.

Beca shrugs. "Least I could do. After all, your, uh, singing tonight was pretty awesome."

"I'm glad you liked it. We sounded pretty aca-mazing, didn't we?"

Beca nods, still leaning against the door.

"Is that what you stopped by to tell me?" Chloe asks.

"No, uh...not exactly."

"So..."

Beca takes a deep breath. "Chloe, I like you."

"I like you too, Beca."

"No, I mean I _really_ like you," Beca says. She may even be in love with Chloe, but Beca _definitely _isn't ready to say that. "Can I take you out? On a date tomorrow night?"

Chloe's grin is both playful and suggestive as she nods.

Beca can't help but grin back. "Good. Great. I mean, uh, seven o'clock?"

Chloe laughs and nods again.

She honestly hadn't thought any further ahead than this because despite Fat Amy's pushing and her own response to Chloe's singing, Beca had still worried about what Chloe's reaction would be. Half leaning against Chloe's door, she stuffs her hands in her pockets, unsure what to do next.

"Anything else?" Chloe asks, smirking.

Beca can only awkwardly shrug.

"Come here, you," Chloe tells her, shutting her laptop and setting it on the floor.

She shuffles over and tries to nonchalantly slide onto the bed. She's moderately successful; meaning she half slides, half falls onto the bed, causing Chloe to let out a delighted laugh. And even though she feels like a complete dork, Beca knows she'll be doing everything in her power to make Chloe laugh like that again.

"So you liked the song?" Chloe asks.

"I did," Beca nods.

"But you still weren't sure, were you?"

"I... no I wasn't sure. Amy kinda demanded I say something."

"Oh?"

Beca nods again. "Apparently we're distracting."

Chloe lets out another delighted laugh and Beca finds herself grinning back.

"You are _very _distracting," Chloe agrees.

Beca feels herself blushing and quickly changes the subject. "What are you up to?"

"Picking out my suggestions for the mash up."

"Good. We should be able to narrow it down tomorrow."

"I think we should use _Titanium_," Chloe grins.

Beca feels herself blushing again. "Uh, I'd rather not."

Chloe's smile is just a little too innocent. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Beca didn't think it was possible, but she feels herself getting redder. "Because I already have good memories associated with that song. And since we're definitely going to win, I'd rather use other songs."

Apparently that was the right answer because Beca suddenly has a redhead straddling her lap, kissing her.

And god, if it isn't even better than Beca had imagined.

"That might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Chloe says, when the kiss breaks.

Taking pride in her reputation as a bad ass, Beca would feel embarrassed at this revelation, except the adoration on Chloe's face is making her heart pound much too loudly. She's surprised Chloe doesn't hear it, since they're pressed so closed together.

"Well you deserve sweet," Beca replies.

Chloe grins. "And you are way more romantic than you pretend to be Ms. Bad Ass DJ."

"You take that back."

"Nope," Chloe smirks. "Can't. Not when you brought me a rose."

Beca groans.

"Don't worry," Chloe assures her. "I won't tell everyone that you're a big old softie."

"Thanks." Feeling brave, Beca leans in for another kiss, which Chloe eagerly returns. "It's late. I should probably go."

"Or you could stay," Chloe winks.

"Tempting," Beca replies. "But I do have a date to plan."

"True. I expect to be properly wooed."

Beca raises an eyebrow. "Wooed?"

Unapologetic, Chloe nods. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"I'll be counting the minutes," Beca finds herself saying and internally groans at her cheesiness.

"See," Chloe says, triumphantly. "A big old softie."

Beca just shrugs and slides off the bed. She leans in for another kiss and then slips out of the room.

"I take it you finally told her?"

Beca's exit is halted by Aubrey's inquiry. She turns, feeling awkward, to find Aubrey standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "I'm taking her on a date tomorrow," Beca offers.

"Good. You better treat her right."

"Or else you'll hurt me?" Beca questions.

"Worse," Aubrey replies. "I'll make you perform the old routine in costume until you collapse."

"The horror."

"Chloe deserves the best," Aubrey tells her.

"I agree."

"I'm glad we understand each other then," Aubrey says.

"See you tomorrow at rehearsal," Beca replies, making her way to the door.

"Tomorrow."

Beca pulls the door shut behind her and tries her best to not skip. She still can't believe that Chloe likes her back. This night has been full of awesome surprises.

As she meanders back to her dorm, Beca tries to decide where she's going to take Chloe tomorrow night.

**...**

When Beca enters her room, it's only a mild surprise to find Fat Amy waiting for her.

"Hey."

"Please tell me that you told her," is Fat Amy's reply.

Beca nods.

"And?"

"We're going out tomorrow night," Beca replies, smiling softly.

"That's what I'm talking about," Fat Amy exclaims.

Beca smirks, knowing Fat Amy's joy is probably more related to the distraction problem being solved than the fact that Beca actually made a move.

"Is that all you wanted?" Beca asks.

"Pretty much," Fat Amy replies. "Unless you wanna start talking about the set list, now?"

Beca shakes her head. "Wouldn't be fair."

"Right," Fat Amy says. "Fairness. Very important. Guess I should get going then."

"It is kinda late," Beca agrees.

"And you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow night," Fat Amy adds.

"_Hey_."

"I didn't mean it like that. Relax," Fat Amy replies. "But, come on, Chloe's… And you're…"

Beca half heartedly flips Fat Amy off. "Whatever, dude," she says, smirking. "Go away. I'm tired."

"See you at rehearsal," Fat Amy replies, before slamming the door shut behind her.

Since it looks like Kimmy Jin is gone for the night, Beca is left to wonder how Fat Amy got into the room; though Beca has a feeling that she _really_doesn't want to know.

Instead, not feeling a bit tired, Beca grabs her laptop and decides to work on the mix that's been flowing through her brain since she left Chloe. It definitely won't work for the Bellas, but Beca just hopes that the redhead likes it. Maybe she'll give it to Chloe tomorrow night. Beca spends the next couple hours immersed in the mix as her thoughts wander to Chloe and their date. Tomorrow's gonna be a good day.


End file.
